


Caught

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [16]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Secret Relationship, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 40: Hiding/hoping not to be caught kissHiding a new relationship is hard when you're flying round the Earth Kingdom, tracking down new Airbenders in an airship full of friends with limited boundaries. A prolonged stop at Zhaofu gives you the perfect opportunity for some alone time with your boyfriend. Or so you thought





	Caught

****

No one knew. That's why we had to keep sneaking around. Holding hands discreetly under tables, cuddling on the roof after dark, kissing in little-used hallways. We could tell people, everyone would be supportive, but we weren't ready yet. That's why, while Korra and Bolin tried to learn to metal bend, Mako had snuck away and dragged me to mine and Korra's room.

The door shut and my back was pressed against it. His lips landed on mine and I slid my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him as I did. Hands at my waist fiddled with the hem of my shirt, slipping underneath and tracing delicate patterns on the small of my back. I sighed into his mouth, content in his arms.

It had been too long since we'd managed to get time to ourselves so I was beyond glad when it was decided we'd be staying in Zhaofu for a little while. We had a lot more down time. And I was happy to spend most of it doing this.

"How long have we got?" I breathed against his lips.

"An hour maybe. Korra was just starting to get the hang of it so she'll probably keep practising for a while."

"Good." I connected our lips again, kissing him a lot harder this time. His hands drifted down, pausing at my ass for a moment as he pulled my hips more firmly against his and slipped his tongue in my mouth when I gasped at the action. They moved further, reaching the back of my thighs. He didn't even need to bother telling me to jump, I did it instinctively and wrapped my legs around his waist.

We reached my bed and Mako laid me down on it, not pausing the kiss for a moment. Not much more happened for a few minutes, we had a bit of time to take things slow and savour it, so we did. 

He moved his lips to my neck and I let my fingers tangle in his hair as he worked his way down, one hand coming up to pull down the collar of my shirt as he neared it to give him access to more skin. Soft sighs and the occasional breathy moan fell from my lips and I lost myself in the attentions of his hands and lips. Until the door flew open.

"(Y/N) you-" Korra's words died in her throat as she caught sight of us. We stared at each other, wide-eyed and frozen for what felt like a lifetime as Mako slowly lifted his head from my collarbone and shifted off me. Korra blinked hard a few times as if she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her before she turned her head to yell behind her. 

"Guys! Come here." Several sets of footsteps started up, growing louder by the second. Still she didn't break eye contact and I couldn't move.

My mind was in a panic. Mako had probably only been a minute away from taking my shirt off. Another few minutes and we'd both have been half naked. Anytime after that, who knew what she could have walked in on. We'd got so lucky she came when she did. 

The rest of our friends arrived and crowded in the doorway. They all looked confused.

"What's going on?" Opal asked.

"I think Mako and (Y/N) have something they need to tell us." She raised her eyebrows and smirked, looking at us expectantly. Neither Mako nor I spoke and she sighed. "Since neither of them seem inclined to speak just yet, I'll catch you up. They're dating." 

"What!?" They all spoke at once.

"Since when?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"How do you know?"

"You guys didn't realise?"

"How?"

"What?"

"When were you going to tell us?

Too many questions. None of them were answered.

"I think we broke them," Korra said after we still stayed silent.

"You can all sort out your personal drama later," Lin said, clearly done with this all now, "we've got things to discuss." She ushered everyone away, telling us we could take a minute but to hurry up before closing the door behind her.

As soon as they were gone I rolled over and buried my face in a pillow, screaming into it for a moment before Mako pulled me up into a hug. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

"That was so embarrassing," I mumbled into his shirt.

"It was a bit." He ran his hand up my side to soothe me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "So much for keeping this a secret."

"Yeah. I suppose we have to go face them now." I'd rather do literally anything else.

"It'll be fine. I promise." He kissed me one last time and I believed him.


End file.
